Edge
Edge is the general title for the being that is xXEdgeXx and XxX_Edge_XxX. He is notable in for the murder of Red Shirt Shaggy and has the largest kill count of anything in the known Gigaverse. Origin xXEdgeXx was experimented on by earth scientists in the hopes of making a super soldier, this was a massive failure due to the unintended side affects though he did gain the ability to teleport anywhere in his sight and the ability to become a gaslike form where he is immune to any physical harm. Side affects include extreme anger, extreme angst, extreme edge, extreme bloodlust, deppression, headaches, stomach cramps, memory loss, constant genital stimulation and swamp ass. After experimentation xXEdgeXx killed all of the scientists at the facility and was at large for 7 years killing everything in his path before deciding to hunt down Purple Spongebob due to him being the personification of happiness. In this pursuit he crossed The Dragon Prince who he attempted to kill. He was killed by The Dragon Prince after fighting for 2 days straight and losing all of his limbs. Despite his death he crawled back from the depths of hell after being forced out due to his pure anger. Despite this he then fought The Dragon Prince many more times and coming back every time through sheer angst and anger. Eventually The Dragon Prince launched him into space. For hundreds of years xXEdgeXx flew through cold space before being summoned to Evil Johnny. He then attempted to kill Evil Johnny but was soon restrained in a giant glass jar where he could not escape. Evil Johnny took a liking to xXEdgeXx and saw potential in him. This led Evil Johnny to create the Nega-stone to help him destroy any being who may gain the Cyber Stones. XxX_Edge_XxX Upon being given the Nega-Stone, xXEdgeXx became XxX_Edge_XxX a being of pure hatred, rage, and angst. He has the ability to teleport to the nearest life form and can become totally ethereal as well as being able to eradicate all life within 1000 miles upon shouting, "DIE, DIE, DIE". It is unknown if this is a war cry or a spell of some sort. Nobody has ever survived an encounter with XxX_Edge_XxX other than Green and Blue Shirt Shaggy and he is avoided by many other powerful beings. He has killed millions of proto soldiers and caused the death of Red Shirt Shaggy. Upon entering the Scooby Doo Universe, XxX_Edge_XxX was attacked by Red, Green, and Blue shirt Shaggy, during this Red Shirt Shaggy was killed. It is documented that Green shirt Shaggy is the only being to ever make XxX_Edge_XxX bleed. His blood was later collected by the Proto Army and examined. It was discovered that it contained very powerful properties and was nicknamed, "Pure Rage", Upon being consumed one enters an unquenchable blood lust and will attempt to kill anything in its path until it dies, it also grants an immense increase in strength to whomever consumes it. The one vial in existence is kept by the Proto Army as a last resort. It is speculated that XxX_Edge_XxX still hunts for Purple Spongebob to this day. Category:Character Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Villain Category:Evolved